A Walk to Remember, A Guild Wars Story
by Sunspear
Summary: Raven, a necromancer in Elona, takes a walk around Istan and discovers a new hobby.
1. Chapter 1

A Walk to Remember

Raven had been walking on the Plains of Jarin at around one in the afternoon when she had spotted him. Even though her duties as a Sunspear included patrolling Istan, Raven like the plains because they were full of life and were invigoration to a necromancer, epically a young one such as herself. Raven was strolling near the north eastern tip of the island of Istan which was just north of the Sunspear Great Hall, the base of operations for her fellow sunspears, when she noticed that the shore line of the normally crowded beach was completely empty. About this time every day, wild drakes, skales, and other wildlife rest in the cool water but not today. Intrigued, Raven walked over to the peaceful shore. As she got closer to the water's edge, Raven noticed a green ring floating above the water which changed and rearranged itself every couple of seconds. Being a necromancer, Raven knew this was dark magic; a spell had been cast in the water called a well.

"This is a strange place to create well…" thought Raven as she sloshed up to glowing runes. Raven gasped as she stood on the out side of the well looking in. Inside was a man, but not just any man, a man who was completely submerged under water and laying on the dirt under the cool tide. "I should at least get him out of the water." thought Raven as she walked to the center of the ring. Raven plunged her arms under the current, grabbed the corpse, and pulled him to the shore which wasn't very far.

After laying the waterlogged body down on the dirt twenty feet away from the tide, Raven sat down to catch her breath. "He isn't very big" thought Raven as she looked at his remarkably handsome face "but he is full of water." After her breathing returned to normal, Raven took a good look at him. He was at least six feet tall, his skin was lightly tinted and the young man had dark brown hair which was neatly cut. Wanting to see why he was killed, Raven started searching him for anything that might have prompted muggers to attack him.

Raven sighed. Other than an empty coin purse, a necklace, and a couple broken trinkets, the man had nothing on him. As she looked over him one more time, Raven spotted something that she had missed before. The man's member was enlarged. Startled, Raven flinched. He hadn't been

like that before when she had searched his pockets. The more Raven looked at his strange bulge, the more she felt different. She started to wonder about it the longer she sat next to him. "No" thought Raven. "That would be completely wrong, not to mention I'm on duty."

After debating with herself for a couple more minuets, Raven gave in. With trembling fingers, she loosened his pants and stuck her hand in. Almost immediately Raven found what she had been looking for. After quickly scanning the horizon, she leaned towards the dead man's penis which was erect in her left hand. Slowly opening her mouth, Raven stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of his member. Surprised with delight, Raven muttered in amazement "Wow, this isn't that bad." Forgetting her nervous feelings which had controlled her just moments before, Raven lowered her head onto his. As if she was teasing her lover, she licked the very tip of his cock tasting pre-cum with every sensuous taste. Her tongue darted around the width of the warm cock like the water lashing out against the nearby shore. Pushing the meat past her red, voluptuous lips, the fleshy rod touched the back of her throat as she curved her now anxious tongue around his member. Slowly moving her head back and forth, Raven sucked the wet meat. Ignoring her gag reflex, Raven deepthroated the cock until she felt it touch the back of her throat. Raven then removed the penis from her mouth and after closing her eyes, ran her pink tongue from his shaven balls to the very tip of his manhood and back down again. After a few more minuets of enjoying him, Raven decided it was time to move onto the next stage.

Raven hastily removed her red istani armor which matched her now trembling lips. She glanced down at herself. Her light brown skin absorbed the sunlight which was now on every inch of her nude body. Moving towards the penis, Raven readied herself for what she hoped would be the most intense moment in her life. Squatting over the deceased man's member, Raven lowered herself onto it. His head penetrated her virgin flower and she let out a moan of pleasure. She looked down not believing what she felt. Raven could see him extending into her folds. Above her slit, a small rectangle of her black hair adorned her already moist groin.

For fifteen minuets Raven rode the man. Each time she plummeted downwards, she let out a moan of extreme pleasure along with some juice from her throbbing pussy. Up and down, up and down… No longer needing to hold the dead guy's member, Raven grasped her own breasts. Her nipples were stone-hard from wave after wave of mind shattering pleasure which emanated from her crotch. To bring herself even closer to the orgasm which she knew was coming, Raven massaged her medium sized breasts and even licked one of her round, tan nipples. Feeling her body start to contract, Raven looked downwards. She nearly screamed from the pleasure as she had her first orgasm. Her juices seeped out and onto the base of the man's cock. "I'll need to clean that up later" Raven said with a grin. Feeling the penis moving on its own, a new thought now entered her mind. "He might be dead but his cum might not be." Raven jumped off the man and kneeled down between his spread legs. Not wanting to waste his seed, she opened her mouth, extended her pink tongue and slowly stroked him with her hand. Within seconds, the penis spewed white, sticky cum on her tongue and face. Closing her eyes, Raven enjoyed the warm mess in her mouth. It was salty and sweet, something she had never tasted before. After licking it up, Raven licked her own juices off of him, put her armor back on, and looked at the man. Even in death he had served a useful purpose. After making the man decent, Raven took him back to the Sunspear Great Hall to be identified and buried. Whenever Raven passed the spot of her first experience to this day, she can feel her breasts harden up and her tight pussy moisten and beg her for another day of adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

On Call

It had been two weeks since Raven encountered the dead man on the Plains of Jarin. With every passing day, Raven's lust grew more intense until she decided she would take matters into her own hands. The night watch at the Sunspear Great Hall was known to be extremely boring as far as activity but the post required some of the best to guard it. Raven was ecstatic when she got the news that she was to be transferred there. After a week or so of enjoying her new post, Raven started to get bored. Bored enough to talk to the local merchant Yedah who droned on and on about Sethi's son Suwash who was now a pirate. Yedah mentioned many times that Suwash still hadn't come home to claim his possessions.

On a warm and somewhat dark night while Raven was on duty, she heard a rustling to the south. Deciding to check it out, raven strolled over to the edge of the Great Hall. Seeing nothing, she turned around but before she got far, Raven saw a large object swing towards her before she fell to the ground.

Raven woke up when something brushed her face. Suddenly, a rough hand covered her mouth and a smooth voice whispered into her ear. "Quite sunspear, we are not here to harm anyone." The hand slowly slid off her mouth in a careful motion. Not wanting to test her luck, Raven whispered back at the two figures around her. "You're corsairs aren't you?"

"Yes but tonight we are not fighting, I am Suwash and I am here to gather my belongings. My mother said it would be safe for me to return at least once." "Great" though Raven "Just what I need..." "I will take you back to the Great Hall but leave your weapons here, if we are discovered they will attack on sight if they see you armed." The two thieves grunted and put down their crude swords near a fern and motioned to Raven as they started to make their way to the Hall. As the three of them quickly walked, Raven thought of how she could get something out of this and not get caught for helping the thugs.

The three figures made their way towards Sethi's tent which was now vacant except for a couple boxes and barrels. Suwash bent down, searched one of the barrels in the back of the tent and pulled some small objects out with his hands. As the two pirates searched for the remainder of Suwash's clothes, Raven nervously scanned the Hall looking for her comrades who were no where to be seen. After they were done, the two corsairs's moved towards Raven and told her they were ready to go. "Actually" Raven commented "I expect something in return for my effort and seeing how I could have alerted my fellow sunspears to our presence." The two rouges glanced at each other quickly then Suwash muttered something that sounded like fine. The three half ran back to where the men hid their swords and collected their belongings. "So do I get my reward?" Raven asked impatiently. Suwash's friend replied this time. "You'll get something alright." The two rushed up to Raven and held her to the ground. They must have hit her again because Raven suddenly blacked out.

When Raven awoke, she was naked. Wanting to escape, Raven got up and looked around for her clothes but couldn't find them. As she got up, the corsairs who were previously sitting next to a small camp fire ran over to her and grabbed her on each side to restrain her. "You want yer reward? I'll give you one." snorted Suwash's friend. "On your knees!" Raven had little choice but to obey since she was unable to break free from their firm hold on her arms. Slowly lowering her torso towards the ground, the men removed their pants. "Maybe I can make this work both ways" Raven commented silently.

Suwash moved to Raven's head and eagerly thrust his hard penis towards her mouth. Meanwhile, the other pirate shoved Raven down onto the dirt so she was on her hands and knees. Reluctantly, Raven grabbed the dick at the base and let it enter her mouth. Right after Suwash's member was in her, the ragged man at her hind entered her. Raven gasped for a moment as she was rammed from behind. Even though she did enjoy it, Raven's eyes released a few tears of pain after every entry. Raven sucked Suwash's penis and with each lick, she and Suwash moaned.

After pleasuring the warm cock in her mouth for a while, Suwash removed himself from Raven and grunted as he erupted. Knowing what was coming next; Raven closed her eyes and waited. The first few explosions splattered across her brow, mouth, cheeks, and nose. Thinking he was done, Raven opened her eyes. Suwash on the other hand, had something else planned. Before she could close her mouth, he emptied the rest of himself into Raven's mouth and throat. After gasping for air, Raven took a couple seconds to savor the warm seed in her mouth. It was sweet yet sour at the same time and made her hunger for more. The corsair behind her grunted and released his own warm liquid into her pussy. Each time his dick spewed into her, Raven swallowed a small amount of Suwash's cum. Finally finishing, the man at her rear removed himself from her tan hole. Raven's hand automatically wandered to her vagina where fluids flowed out of her and onto her hand and wrist. Not wanting to waste it, Raven stuck her gooey fingers in her mouth and flicked her tongue to catch every bit of the man juice. Suwash and his buddy both laughed as they clothed them self and left Raven on her back in the dirt. Without warning, Suwash ran back over and again released himself all over Raven's stomach and groin with even more creamy, sticky goodness. He seemed to have a never-ending stream of sperm which now covered every inch of Raven's stomach, breasts, and head. Wanting to taste more, Raven opened her mouth allowed Suwash to spray himself into her mouth until it was filled. At that time she swallowed it all except for the small amounts that dribbled down her chin. After they left, Raven lay in the dirt thinking about what had just happened.

As she was thinking, Raven moved her hands around her body which was saturated with cum. One of her hands wandered down to her pussy and ass hole which were completely covered in a mixture of the men's cum. She felt so slick and dirty but also relaxed as she lay on the ground. Not really knowing what she was doing, Raven played with herself and the sperm in her vagina. Each time some cum would leak out of her, she would push it back in or slide some into her petit ass. Playing with cum turned into pleasuring herself as her fingers entered and left her pussy and ass hole. After playing around for a while, her body shook and her entire being was affected by a mind blowing organism. Sperm flowed out of her like a stream as she continued to finger and massage herself vigorously. Scooping up puddles of cum, Raven opened her mouth and let it slide onto her anxious tongue. She moaned as she half closed her eyes as more and more of the sticky sperm was emptied into her mouth. Even after she had gotten her fill of the wonderful man juice, she was still covered in the white goo. Her hair was drenched, her face was plastered, and her supple breasts were still hard long after she stopped fingering herself. Her groin was still excited and was still lubricated with jizz. Raven continued to feel her body for the remainder of the night. While Raven did enjoy the events that transpired that night, she vowed never to trust a corsair again.


End file.
